Grace and Beauty
by AngelEyes87
Summary: Determined to get her father's company back Lili enters the 6th King of the Iron Fist Tournament but what happens when she's attracted to Jin, a dark mysterious man who made her father bankrupt, a man who she should hate...HwoarangxLilixJin Please R&R!


**A/N: **Hello to you guys out there! After reading so many Tekken fics on here I decided to write one of my own as more or less I have been writing Soul Calibur fics and I want to do a change really :) A few years back I was into Tekken but for some strange reason I went off it and started to play other games, mainly the Soul Calibur series. Now one of my friends on here called Razer Athane got me into Tekken again after so many years and well, I bought Tekken Tag the other week and I loved it. So anyway me and Razer got talking and I was saying to her just what if Hwoarang fell for a girl who had such a rich father and he doesn't like Hwoarang as he is like a "street punk" in his eyes and since the Sixth King of the Iron Fist Tournament is coming up Hwoarang enters it. However my intentions were to have the girl as an OC but Razer told me about this 16 year old girl called Lili and after doing some research on her I realised that she was the perfect character for this story so I decided to use her. The first words that come to mind when I first seen a picture of Lili was graceful and beautiful and that kinda inspired the title. Anyway enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy the story xD Oh, and there is going to be a love triangle between Lili, Hwoarang and Jin!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters as they all belong to Namco. All I own is Naomi, Aki and Chelsea.

**Grace and Beauty**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Chapter 1: Surrendering To Darkness **

"And the winner of the Fifth King of the Iron Fist Tournament is…Jin Kazama!" the announcer bellowed loudly in triumph.

The arena was then filled with a deafening roar as the crowd cheered out of sheer appreciation. From his kneeling position on the cold concrete Jin raised his head slightly, his breathing ragged and uneven. Sweat was pouring off his muscled torso and with a heavy sigh Jin wiped the blood from his forehead, not caring less about the amount of pain his body was suffering. He was aware of the thunderous hooting and fierce applause echoing around him however Jin blocked the noise as he tried his damn best to compose himself both physically and mentally. Slowly Jin rose to his feet and once he was standing his knees buckled, threatening to collapse underneath him. Before falling to his knees again he managed to determinedly hold himself in an upright position while the battle within him raged violently. For as long as he shall live he would never forget that dark storm brewing deep inside him – it was the mark of the cursed Devil gene. It was threatening to take control of Jin and he could not do anything to prevent it whatsoever.

"Leave me alone," Jin muttered lowly. This was neither the time nor place to deal with his inner turmoil – this unspeakable torment.

_How pathetic! You didn't say that to me when you wanted my assistance in the fight. Your opponent is almost destroyed and it's all thanks to you…_

Jin's dark brown eyes settled on his fallen opponent and he was startled at the sight before him. Wang Jinrei's body was lying lifelessly on the ground, streaked with blood and dirt. The only sign of life was the faint rise and fall of his chest, appearing to be bordering on the edge of unconsciousness. Jin lowered his head in shame and a single tear trickled down his cheek. _What have I done? _It had been a harsh, gruelling battle. At first Wang was getting the upper hand of Jin, proving to be quite a challenge. No matter what Jin threw at him, his rival still wouldn't back down much to his frustration. After all Jin had come so far and he was successful in every one of his matches as his main goal was to win the tournament thus declaring himself head of the Mishima Zaibatsu since his grandfather's whereabouts were unknown. It was heavily rumoured that Heihachi Mishima was dead. Also Jin desired so much to destroy the Mishima bloodline as he hated his lineage with a burning vengeance. In seeing how Jin was rapidly getting pissed off with his adversary the devil added more fuel to the fire by taunting Jin that he wasn't too strong enough and that he didn't deserve to win. In an act of desperation Jin asked the devil to aid him in the fight and soon enough Jin prevailed. Now as a result his opponent almost got killed and it honestly shocked the very core of him. Was he turning into someone who was so twisted and evil, just like Heihachi Mishima? Someone who he strongly despised with every fibre of his being?

_It is too late to feel remorse now, wretched fool._

"Fuck you." As soon as Jin turned his back to walk away two medical men rushed to where the injured fighter was and carried him in the opposite direction on a stretcher. Just as he was nearing the exit of the arena a cheerful Chinese girl blocked his path. It was his best friend Ling Xiaoyu. She shot him a playful grin, her eyes lit up with pure happiness.

"Congratulations Jin!" she exclaimed. Xiaoyu launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Instead of returning the cuddle Jin just stood there rigid with an emotionless expression on his face. She frowned in response to his reaction, noticing his abrupt coldness. This wasn't the man she knew and loved. Normally he would fondly ruffle her hair or laugh at her child-like enthusiasm. What the hell has come over him? Xiaoyu stepped back to release Jin from her grasp, noticing that he was looking past her, staring aimlessly into space.

"Jin…are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Hmm?" came his gentle reply. Jin stared directly at his friend. "Sorry, what was it you just said Xiao?"

Her eyes slightly narrowed at him and her mouth formed into a pout. She found it hard to believe that he wasn't paying attention to her. Jin could tell that she was none too impressed with him and he knew for a fact that she hated it when someone ignored her.

"I asked if you were okay," Xiaoyu told him flatly. "But you were in a world of your own just now…"

"My apologies," he said as he gently cupped the side of her porcelain coloured face. She inwardly shivered at his cold touch. It was almost as if ice was flowing through his veins. "I'm just exhausted from the fight."

His hand fell from her face to his side and without saying anything he went to walk away from her. He had no need to indulge in meaningless small talk when he was in conflict with himself. That was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Oh, okay…Although you didn't have to go all hard on Grandfather back then Jin."

Her words brought him to a savage halt as he suddenly stopped walking, his broad back stiffening. From behind Jin could actually feel her eyes burning into him, disappointment laced in her tender voice. _How can I explain it to her so that she can understand me?_ An uncomfortable silence lingered between the two friends.

"I didn't mean it," he assured Xiaoyu, not bothering to turn around to face her. "I – Something must have come over me." He didn't dare tell her the truth as she wouldn't believe him. "Please tell your Grandfather when he comes around that I'm sorry."

"I will," she declared. "Grandfather will recover quickly – he's strong as an ox. Anyway I'll go check up on him and afterwards me, you and Miharu can go out to celebrate your success in winning the Tournament!"

"Xiao, please," Jin said firmly, frowning deeply. "I don't feel like going out."

As soon as he took a few steps forward Xiaoyu rushed to his side and stopped him by reaching out a hand and clasping her fingers tightly around his arm. Jin whirled around, ready to snap at her to let go of him however words failed him. Xiaoyu stared up at him with sadness, struggling to conceal the tears. _Why do you have to be such a cold hearted bastard at times…_Jin inwardly cursed himself for his callous actions. At that moment he could hear the Devil's sadistic laughing ringing in his ears, intending to mock him.

_How fragile! A cursed monster like you is incapable of having feelings and emotions let alone a conscience._

_That isn't true! _Jin gritted his teeth angrily for a moment before focusing on Xiaoyu again.

"Oh, come on Jin!" she pleaded urgently, almost helplessly. "This is your moment of glory so you have to celebrate it in style. Just think of all the fun and-"

"This is the last time I will say it," he interjected impatiently, his eyes stubbornly narrowing into dark slits. Xiaoyu's eyes widened in shock as her mouth closed abruptly. "I do not want to go out – I just want to be left on my own and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes…" she stammered, taking one or two steps backwards, completely taken back by the shift in his mood. _Why? Just why is he acting like this? It would seem that his heart is made out of stone…_The Chinese girl nervously fiddled with her glossy black hair, which was arranged in pigtails, tucking the loose strands behind her ear.

"Jin, I-" she began however her words were cut off.

"Goodbye Xiao," Jin interjected softly. He gave her one last glance before walking away for good, without saying anything else. Xiaoyu's eyes followed him. She had to say something to somehow bring him back to her to make sure he was alright.

"Jin…Jin!"

However her words went unnoticed as still he carried on walking away, ignoring her. Xiaoyu could feel the onslaught of tears threatening to escape but she stubbornly refused to cry. She sighed deeply, unable to fight the agonising sadness tightly clutching her heart. She experience the same overwhelming pain when six, just six months ago he broke her heart when he said their relationship wasn't working out so it was best if they went their separate ways and carried on being best friends. Xiaoyu honestly had not fully got over the break up as even until this day she still had feelings for him – she loved him ever since the first moment when she was first introduced to Jin via Heihachi when she was just only sixteen. He had been her first proper friend, with the exception of Miharu, when she arrived in Japan all those years ago. What had happened to him to make him change so drastically?

"Why do you continue to push me away Jin?" she whispered almost silently to herself, wrapping her arms around her body to keep her body warm - and also to comfort herself. _Things are never going to be the same between us. Never…_

- - - -

Turning the water off Jin stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and tying it loosely around his hips. Droplets of water tricked softly down his face and his body and his bare skin was damp. Jin unhurriedly strolled over to the wide mirror, which was above the bathroom sink. Running a hand through his wet dishevelled hair he exhaled a long tired sigh before placing his firm hands on the edge of the sink, resting his weight upon it. Maybe it was best to get some sleep – at least his energy would be renewed, come the morning.

_What's the matter, huh? Are you afraid of going after him, pussy?_

_I'm not following. _Jin closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. He suppressed a yawn. _Whatever do you mean?_

_Jinpachi Mishima is still out there…He is your only chance of destroying your wretched bloodline. Hunt him down and kill him…now._

_Why do you even care about my welfare? You're just saying it to plant seeds of doubt in my mind. I will not be fucking fazed with all your lies!_

Suddenly an overpowering force possessed him, making Jin groan with extreme pain as his entire body shook violently. He gritted his teeth, refusing the devil to manipulate him. When he caught sight of himself in the mirror his reflection changed to that of his devil form. Jin gasped in disbelief and staggered back, breathing heavily. The vision was gone – he was staring back at his old self in the mirror. What the hell?

_You cannot escape your fate…_

_Just give it a rest! _Jin growled fiercely underneath his breath, hating himself for the torment he had to endure.

He stormed out of the bathroom into his room, absolutely livid. Why can't he just have a normal fucking life just like any other person? It was just like dealing with a very annoying person 24/7…It took only but a short moment to throw on some clothes, consisting of a plain pair of black trousers along with a light grey sleeveless top. Normally he would wear these sort of clothes when he hit the gym to train for hours on end, trying to prefect his martial art skills and finesse. However tonight he wasn't going to train. Jin just wanted to find peace in solitude and relax… that was until his entity decided to torture him once again. He flopped himself onto the bed, creating an indent on the sheets as he lay on his back, staring aimlessly up at the cracks on the ceiling. _Down With The Sickness_, a song by Disturbed, echoed in his room, belting out strong verses which forced Jin to listen to every single word. Ha, what a perfect song to listen to while the devil was giving him nothing but grief!

Completely alone Jin was left with his thoughts, contemplating what the devil said. Was it possible that what had been said was the truth? That the only way to get rid of this curse for good is to destroy Jinpachi Mishima, his very own great grandfather? If Jin did kill him then his destiny will be fulfilled, taking the ultimate revenge and breaking free of the Mishima bloodline. Unless…unless his devil was creating false hope in him so that his desire for vengeance would totally consume him. Hmm, this sounded like a tough decision. Either way he would be successful or he would be annihilated. For a long time he remained there, not moving a single inch. Maybe it was best to settle old scores once and for all…Jin sat up then a cruel, sardonic smile appeared on his face, his eyes gleaming a fiery red.

_Take me to him right now…_

_Your wish is my command, mortal._

- - - -

"What?! You're kidding, right?" Miharu exclaimed in disbelief.

Both of them were standing outside _Intoxicated, _one of Tokyo's hottest nightclubs, all dressed up to kill. After Jin had left Xiaoyu with no concern whatsoever for her emotions, she paid her grandfather a visit in the local hospital. Luckily Wang was fine despite the injuries he had suffered in the fight and he was pleasantly surprised when Xiaoyu had bought him an expensive Ying and Yang necklace. They talked for quite a bit, about all sorts of different things that they could think of. Xiaoyu was relieved to hear that Wang would recover in a few days time then he would be out of hospital in no time. Now Xiaoyu was face to face to Miharu, having to explain why Jin wouldn't be celebrating his success with them. What was supposed to be a good night out was rapidly turning into a waste of time.

"Jin just wouldn't come," Xiaoyu told the Japanese girl. "He said he wanted to be left alone and he walked off in a strop."

"This is fucking bullshit!" Miharu complained, angrily raking her fingers through her short auburn hair. "I just spent a lot of money and this is all I get! Doesn't he realise that I had to book the tickets four fricking months in advance because _Intoxicated _is hard to get into? Argh, it's not like money grows on trees!"

Miharu fell into a sullen silence, sulking to herself. Xiaoyu put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mi. We can still have a good time – just the two of us! If Jin wants to act like a jerk then let him."

"Oh, hell no! We're going over to the hotel and drag him out whether he likes it or not. I don't care what he says, he's still coming clubbing with us!"

"What?!" Xiaoyu slightly yelped out of surprise. God, Miharu was such a fiery girl when she wants everything to go her way. "But-"

"Come on Xiao, we're leaving," Miharu confidently said.

Just as Miharu turned around in the opposite direction where the hotel was, she immediately walked into a man who was probably ten years older than her. The man steadied her by placing both firm hands on her upper arms. A lustful smile laced his features as he was directly staring at her half covered breasts. Miharu noticed this and glared at the man.

"Girl, you got some nice looking tits on you!" he jeered, clearly pissed out off his head. "Has anyone told you your body is a wonderland?"

"Aww, thanks for noticing," she drawled sarcastically, sending her pest a nasty smile. "It's a pity your body is a wasteland!"

Before he could say something Miharu shoved the sharp heel of one of her stiletto boots into his foot. The man let out an agonised howl, instantly letting go of her and started to hop up and down while clutching his damaged foot.

"Bitch!" he furiously snarled. Miharu gave him the finger before taking hold of Xiaoyu's hand and heading to the hotel. Xiaoyu had to take bigger steps in order to keep up with her friend. _There is just no way of stopping her! _Miharu was practically power walking, something that Xiaoyu really hated more than anything in life. She recalled a few years back when she was training with Jin he insisted that they should do a hike for two hours. Needless to say by the end of it she was exhausted, thirsty and very much pissed off. As they turned the corner Xiaoyu's legs were beginning to ache and she knew she had to say something to Miharu.

"Mi, can't we slow down just a bit," she pleaded helplessly. "I can't keep up any longer."

"I'm sorry, Xiao," she apologised, smiling weakly. "It's not you I'm angry at, it's Jin. Oh, and also that dickhead back there!"

Xiaoyu laughed girlishly. "Yeah, it's a good thing you have those stilettos on. I think you might have caused some damage to him."

"I just hope that I fucked his foot up good and proper," Miharu admitted devilishly. "Ha, serves him right, the motherfucking-"

Her words halted in mid sentence and they both stood still in the middle of the street, looking up towards the sky, not believing what they were seeing at this very moment. It seemed to be a figure of some sort with large wings sprouting from its body, flying high in the azure night's sky. Xiaoyu squinted her eyes and realised that this mysterious creature had horns on each side of the head. Xiaoyu and Miharu were mesmerised by what was taking place. They watched as it vanished into the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Xiaoyu asked in absolute wonder.

"Haven't got a clue," Miharu informed, releasing the pent-up breath she was holding in all this time. "It could be a harpy…or even a griffin."

Xiaoyu gave her a sideward glance, eyebrows raised. "Don't be so stupid, they don't even exist! They only appear in Greek mythology or something like that."

"Okay, okay! We don't know what it is but it was sure freaky as hell," Miharu admitted. She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, let's go see Jin."

**A/N: **Personally I think the end of the 5th Tournament is where it starts as it plays a vital role leading up to Jin's taking over the Mishima Finance Business and for course, the 6th King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Anyway Lili and Hwoarang will come into this soon as long as the other Tekken characters we know and love! Please a review and tell me what you think so.


End file.
